


A Beautiful Lie

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: A Beautiful Lie Makes a Beautiful Liar [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Flashbacks, Kid Fic, Memories, Other, Papa!Kylo, Reluctance to Parent, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Order is gone, destroyed, nothing more than just a bad memory and a nightmare.</p><p>Kylo Ren is trying to make his own way in life, a path of Light; he can't stand any more destruction.</p><p>But coming across something he destroyed, can Kylo find redemption for his sins?</p><p>
  <em>Chapters 1-6 rewritten</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness was closing in tight around the market place as Kylo Ren silently hurried through it. He kept his head down and his hood up over his face, making sure to mind his own business. He didn’t need any unnecessary attention, he didn’t want to end up having a fight; he just wanted to get home, eat and collapse in bed for the night.

He laboured hard under the strong suns each and every day, doing his best to make a living by helping around a small village – be it helping them build new houses, or furniture to sell, helping in the small shops, even helping in the bars.  
The bars were definitely not his favourite; even though it kept him out of the sun, gave him extra money in tips and such, but there was always the chance that someone would recognise Ben Solo.

Then he’d be in for a bunch of shit.

No, no; everyone knew of Ben Solo, of the massacre at the Jedi School, even people on this near abandoned planet, full of sand and disappointment, whispered of the Jedi Killer in hushed, terrified tones.

Kylo Ren, now that was a different story. People out here had heard of The First Order, of the war they had started, but no one had ever whispered Kylo Ren’s name out here. The only name associated with The First Order out here was the _Supreme Leader Snoke_. Even now, even after all this time, people called him Supreme Leader... but Kylo Ren was not known.  
  
No, Kylo Ren was not know, not here, on this godforsaken planet where people were too scared to leave their homes at the break of dusk.

And so, Ben Solo had become Kylo Ren for good, leaving behind his Force, throwing The First Order to the dust. He left behind what remainder of his family he had left, and started... almost a fresh.

Kylo hadn’t used his Force Powers in the two years he’d been on this planet, nor did he ever see himself using them ever again – only if his life was in danger would he even consider using them.

They’d caused too much pain, too much hurt for him to use them without stewing in everything he had caused over the years.

All the pain he had caused his own family– food.

He really needed to restock his meat cupboard.

Kylo stopped as he went to walk down the alley which led down to his house and turned back to the market. Most stalls were packing up for the night, going home to their families for the evening – they’d put their children to bed, go to bed with their wives, or husbands... be a _family_.

Tears threatened in Kylo’s eyes and he had to look away, control his breathing before he forced the tears down, heading over to the nearest food stand. He picked a few meats. If he remembered rightly, he still had enough fruits and vegetables and other assorted healthy items in his cupboards.

He handed the money over, making sure to give some extra and turn the change down before he put his foods away in a bag. He turned once more, planning to head home.

Kylo was so close. He was so close to stepping into the alley, so close to going home and going to bed, when he heard a yell.

Fear froze him to the spot and it took him a moment to turn around, to observe the market place and see what was happening.

He turned slightly, his eyes quickly scanning the market before he spotted what was going on.

A market tender had hold of a young girl’s hand, squeezing it hard, judging by the noises of pain she was making. An apple lay by her feet, and Kylo assumed she had tried to steal it.

He remained still, watching as the tender dragged her off, behind his stall.

Kylo should have walked away. He should have tugged his hoods up slightly higher, kept his face covered and stalked off, but he put his bag down, narrowing his eyes.

Anger ripped through Kylo’s body as he watched the stall-owner lift a whip and his hand shot out. The power of his Force bubbled through him, forcing its way out of his arm. The market-tender froze, his eyes looking around wildly. The panic in his eyes was enough for Kylo to feel the soft _evil_ of the Dark Force bubbling under the surface, tapping at his mind, whispering him to come back to it.

Silence fell around the market place, and Kylo could fell eyes on him, people staring with wide eyes.

The _Jedi_ took strides towards the girl, placing his hand on her back and leading her away. He let his hold on the tender drop, and reached round to drop coins on the wooden table, making sure that he dropped them from high enough that they made a dull _thud_ as they landed, before he handed an apple to the young girl.

She was silent as she took the apple from Kylo, an arm clinging to his leg as he helped her away.

He didn’t speak until the general chatter of the market started up again, until he – and the young girl – was back at the mouth of the alley. Kneeling down, Kylo let a hand softly cup the young girl’s cheek.

She looked up at him with bright blue eyes, round and watery as she sucked on the apple. Her long black hair was wrapped into soft pigtails, her own raven-colour locks holding her hair in place, but the pigtails still flowed down past her waist.

Kylo realised she couldn’t be much older than 4 or 5.

“Hey... what’s your name?”

“L-Lestradia.”

Kylo smiled softly, letting his hand drop from her cheek. “Hi, Lestradia; I’m Kylo...”

“Hewo!”

Kylo couldn’t help the smile that burst over his cheeks; she was adorable. It caused another bubble of anger to rise to the surface at the mere thought of someone hurting her, and he had to take a moment to compose himself. He leaned back on his heels and cleared his throat.

“Where are your parents, Lestradia? You shouldn’t be wandering around alone, especially this late in the evening. The marketplace can be very dangerous for a little girl like you.”

“I don’t have a famiwy.”

Kylo frowned a little, glancing around for anyone looking around for her, frantically rushing around, looking for _something_.

“Are you sure?”

“They died in the Reziz-Resistance.”

Kylo’s eyes shifted over her head, staring at the sand behind her. Guilt turned in his stomach, and he had to take a breath.

“W-Where do you live, then?”

She turned around, chewing on the apple and pointed to a small cubby hole, away from the hustle and bustle of the market. It was a bunch of cardboard and metal and an old ragged blanket. It looked wet, damp, and... disgusting.

The guilt got worse.

 _I have to make this right_.

“How about... How about you come home with me? I’ll cook you something to eat, we can get you bathed,” Kylo let his thumb drag over a dirt mark on Lestradia’s cheek. “You can sleep in a nice warm bed, and then we’ll take you somewhere where they’ll put you with a new family? I can’t promise they’ll be as good as the family you had before, but at least you’ll be safe.”

She looked up at him, eyes wide as she chewed on the flesh of the apple. She took her time to consider everything, a time which seemed like an eternity to Kylo.   
  
But it was good, he was _glad_ it took her so long to make up her mind. That meant her parents had taught her well, taught her not to go running off with strangers.

Lestradia finally nodded slowly, grinning up at him and Kylo stood up, offering his hand to her.

He grabbed the bag of meats he’d left against the wall of the alley, surprised they were still there, before Lestradia took his hand.

They navigated the darkening streets in silence.

-xox-

Kylo shut the door behind them and Lestradia moved to sit carefully on the couch, kicking her little legs. Kylo smiled weakly at her before he moved to spark up the fire. He allowed the orange light to bathe him for a moment before he stood up.

Lestradia was quiet, merely looking around the room and Kylo gently ruffled her hair as he passed the couch. “What do you like to eat?”

She shrugged and Kylo frowned a little before gesturing for her to follow him into the kitchen. He unpacked the bag of meet before he opened the cupboards to peer through.

“What about omelettes?” He set the eggs on the counter in front of him before giving Lestradia a soft smile. “Do you like omelettes?”

“What’s an oma-omalet?”

“An _omelette_.” He smiled again, giving a soft chuckle before he lifted her up to set her down on the kitchen counter. She swung her legs again, tilting her head as she smiled up at Kylo.

“I live off of omelettes. They’re really simple, quick to make, and _really_ tasty.”

Lestradia giggled and finished the apple off. Kylo threw the core in the bin before washing his hands. “Do you wanna help me?”

She nodded a little and clambered carefully off the counter to lean up. Kylo dried his hands off and lifted her so she could wash her own hands before he knelt down to help Lestradia dry her hands.

“What meats do you like?”

She shrugged and Kylo lifted her up onto the counter again. “Well, if you recognise anything you like, let me know, alright?”

She nodded and started sucking her thumb, and Kylo started showing her the meats. She didn’t seem to know any of the meats so Kylo shrugged and started putting them away.

“Did I do bad?”

“No, no, it’s fine. You did really good, Lestradia.” He smiled softly at her and started cracking eggs into a bowl. She watched him whisk them up before he moved to add some spices in. Lestradia leaned in a little, watching him before she looked up with those big blue eyes.

“Can I taste?”

“No!” Kylo quickly moved the bowl away from her, before he felt a stab of guilt seeing her big round eyes, full of hurt.

“Raw egg is really dangerous. It could make you very sick, or even kill you.”

“Oh! Okay.” A smile took over Lestradia’s face again and Kylo smiled softly at her. He heated the pan before pouring the mixture in, trying not to contemplate how she understood the term _kill you_ at such a young age. The man couldn’t help but chuckle at the look of wonder on Lestradia’s face, hearing the sizzle of the liquid.

He stood there, gently shaking the pan here and there before moving to get a plate, sliding the cooked omelette onto a plate.

“I don’t know how to...” Lestradia moved her hands in a cutting motion and Kylo smiled.

“It’s easy, come on, I’ll show you.”

Kylo helped her to cut it, before she sat eating it happily.

Kylo took the opportunity to go run her a bath.

-xox-

Kylo held Lestradia tightly in his arms as he carried her through to his spare bedroom. It was much too small for it to really be a bedroom, but it would do for Lestradia.

He gently lay her down in the bed, chuckling as she flicked the ends of her wet hair at him. A soft laugh escaped him as he tucked her in, before he stroked her cheek softly.

“You get some rest, alright?”

Lestradia nodded and rolled over to curl up on her side, sucking her thumb. Kylo gently stroked his hand over her hair. “Just remember, I’m only in the living room if you get scared, or want a cuddle, alright?”

Lestradia nodded a little and yawned. Kylo leaned down to press a soft kiss to her head before he stood up, turning the lights off.

“Goodnight, Lestradia.”

“Goodnight, Lylo.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo’s internal body clock slowly woke him up at just before dawn. He lay still, as was his custom, watching the window slowly fill with light, brightening the whole room. It wasn’t until close to 7am when he realised that there was a lump in his blanket.

Carefully lifting it, Kylo peered down at Lestradia, her back pressed almost against his stomach, curled up asleep.

The man smiled a little, hesitating before he moved to gently pull her close, wrapping an arm around her. A soft noise of content escaped Lestradia’s lips and her thumb was removed from her mouth as she shifted around against him. She finally fell still again, her head now resting on his chest, and Kylo let his thumb drag across her hip.

The shirt he had leant to her was too-big, the hem around her knees, and Kylo couldn’t help but smile as he tugged it down a little more, making sure that she was completely covered. He wrapped the duvet around them both and closed his eyes, making sure she was secure against his chest.

It felt like a mere blink later when Kylo was woken by the gentle squirm of Lestradia trying to get up, but a glance at the window told him that more than a few hours had passed. He moved his arm and Lestradia looked back, her big blue eyes wide.

“Did I wakes you up?”

Kylo shook his head with a grunt before he sat up, trying to clear the sleepiness from his head. Lestradia moved to crawl over and sit by his side, her pale lips pouting a little and her hair a mess.

_She was her Father’s weakness for sure._

Kylo leaned back and patted his knee, and she clambered onto his lap, clinging to Kylo as he hugged her, failing to stifle a yawn. “No no, you didn’t wake me up sweetheart. I’ve been awake a little while.” Well, he wasn’t going to upset the girl.

She smiled and gave him a hug before she scrambled off his lap, running around to peer out the window. Kylo went into his wardrobe, making sure to keep the left side shut, even wedging his shoulder against it before he tugged a simple outfit out.

“Lestradia?”

A soft _hm_ floated back to him and he turned his head to the side, watching her from the corner of his eye. “Do you have any other clothes?”

“Just what I was wearing.”

Like hell Kylo was putting her back in those. Rubbing his forehead, he moved to the door. “I’m going to go bathe... stay in the house for me, okay? Don’t go messing around with anything that might hurt you.”

“Can I read?”

Kylo cast his mind over the selection of books and magazines he had in the living room and nodded, watching her run off. He heard the soft _oomph_ of the couch as she jumped on it, and he found himself smiling once again.

Shaking his head, he headed into the bathroom.

-xox-

Kylo dressed quickly as he headed out into the living room, tying his wet hair back. It was the easiest way – besides, messy buns made it easier to hide his not so discreet hair under a hood, and avoid more attention. He watched Lestradia, sounding words out on the couch before he headed into the kitchen. He pulled a ration pack out the cupboard; grabbing the rolls, he headed back to the living room and held his hand out to Lestradia.

It took her a few moments to realise he was there and she took a few of the small spheres with a smile. Kylo silently sat down, letting his eyes close, trying to turn his mind off.

“Lestradia.”

The young girl didn’t look up from the book. Kylo cleared his throat.

She still didn’t look up and so Kylo leaned forward, gently taking the book from her. “Hulllooooooo?”

Lestradia jumped, before smiling weakly. “Sowy.”

“It’s fine... I was just going to say. In a little while, we’ll get you dressed, take you to get some new clothes and then in a few days, when it’s open, I’ll take you down to that place to get a family, hm?”

She nodded, sucking on one of the rolls in her mouth. She pulled a face and Kylo chuckled. “You get used to them.”

“Why do you eat these?”

“Because ration packs are surprisingly cheap to buy.”

He ate his own rolls quickly, before he stood up. “We should get you dressed.”

Lestradia clambered down off the couch, padding after him with her innocent smile. “Do I have to wear my old clothes?”

“Just your bottoms; you can keep my shirt on, if you want to.”

“Please!”

Kylo couldn’t help but smile as he helped her back into her trousers, smiling at the face she pulled.

“We’ll buy you some nice new clothes today, alright? I promise we’ll throw these away when we get back.”

“Can I keep the things I broughted with me?”

Kylo raised an eyebrow as he stood to pull his hoods on, reaching out to take her hand as he headed to the front door. “Of course you can... what did you bring?”

“A picture of my famiwy!”

Kylo smiled softly, leaning down to lift her up when her small hand reached up to him, grasping at the air. She sat on his hips, and the man’s smile grew slightly when her small arms wrapped around his neck.

She pointed to the one photo on the wall. “Is that your famiwy, Lylo?”

“It was.”

Kylo stared at the picture – it was years old now; he had been 12, and had been lifting himself with his Force, making him as tall as his Father. His Mother was smiling next to them, her head on Father’s shoulder.

They had been happy.

“Lylo, why are you crying?”

Kylo shook his head and used his spare hand to rub his face. “I’m not.” He smiled and gave her a little jog on his hip before he headed for the door, making sure that it locked behind them.

-xox-

“But that’s bwack!”

Kylo chuckled and put the shirt back on the table. “Well, do you see anything you like?”

Lestradia pointed to a mass of material and Kylo picked it up, laughing. “But it’s black!”

“But it’s like what you wear!”

Kylo stared at her for a moment before leaning down to gently press the shirt against her body. It definitely fitted her better, and even if it was a little too big, she’d grow into it soon enough. He picked up two others, in what seemed like similar sizes before he grabbed her some cheap sleeping clothes. He held up a pair of simple black trousers against her frame, smiling as she giggled. He grabbed another couple of pairs in other colours before digging through his pockets.

He dropped the money on the market stall, giving a smile and a shake of his head when he was offered change and he knelt down so Lestradia could help him push the clothes into the bag.

“There we go, when we get back you can change into your new trousers if you want to.”

“When we get back home?”

Kylo watched her for a moment, knowing he must look a sight with open lips and wide eyes but he shook his head and stood up. “Uh, yeah. When we get home... how about we have some lunch?”

Lestradia smiled up at him and nodded, clinging to his hand.

They started walking through the market streets. “Lylo?”

“Yes?” He glanced down at her with a smile, giving her hand a soft squeeze. “Where is your famiwy?”

“My family live a long way away. We fell out of talking.”

“Why?”

Kylo decided that question was best left unanswered.

“Lylo!”

The sound of a cart rattled through his consciousness and his instincts made him stop, tugging Lestradia back behind him. A cart rushed past, fast enough to make his clothes rustle in the breeze it created.

“Lylo!”

He turned immediately, tugging Lestradia into his arms, hugging her tightly. “It’s alright, it’s alright, I promise.”

A surge of anger went though him and he turned his head to watch the cart rush off. Phantom hands erupted from his mind and a smirked slipped onto Kylo’s face as a wheel fell off, causing most of the goods to fall off the back and the owner to curse out.  
  
It took Kylo a moment to press his Force back down, shoving it back into the spot he kept it locked up in, where it – normally – stayed a warm, bubbling presence.

“Lylo, I don’t wanna stay here.”

“Lunch at home then?”

Lestradia nodded and Kylo turned away, headed away from the market.

-xox-

Lestradia lay against Kylo’s hip, her nose stuck in a book as she murmured the words she read. Kylo stared at the wall, stared at the photo of his family as his hand gently carded through her hair.

His arm ached, but every time he stopped, Lestradia whined and pressed her head against his hand.

He could be at home, with his Mother and Father, probably settling down in marriage, probably with a child of his own. Lestradia would be with her family, his parents would be together, and the galaxy wouldn’t have been torn apart.

His Mother would be curled up in his Father’s arms, Kylo would be studying – he’d always fancied being a teacher, for younger children who maybe couldn’t afford a proper education.

Looking down, he realised that Lestradia had fallen asleep and he sighed. Standing up, he carefully picked her up, carrying her through to his bedroom.

“Ly-Lylo?”

“I’m just putting you in bed so you can sleep better, sweetheart.”

She rolled around a little, stretching, and Kylo struggled to keep hold of her as she did so. Even so, he smiled. “Do you want to change?”

Lestradia nodded and the man grabbed the market bag from in front of his wardrobe, tugging the sleeping clothes out. He helped her change before tucking her into his bed.

“It’s too light.”

“I’ll draw the curtains when I get up, alright?”

Kylo smiled and smoothed Lestradia’s hair down. “Get some rest, sweetheart. You need it.”

She nodded and yawned, curling up to suck her thumb.

Kylo immediately stood up, tugging the curtains closed before he gathered up her clothes, disappearing from the room.

Pulling the door to behind him, Kylo headed back to the living room, collecting her worn shirt from where he had put it that morning. He put his own shirt in the wash before picking up her trousers, making sure to go through her pockets before he threw them away.

Tugging his finger out the pocket with a grunt of pain, Kylo slipped his finger in his mouth to suck the blood away. He frowned, before he carefully put the hand back in, retrieving the old picture that had slit his skin open.

He stared at it, eyes wide as he stared at the family in the picture.

His knees buckled underneath him and he collapsed. He retched a little, forcing himself to get to the toilet before he let himself be sick into it, heaving his stomach contents up.

“Lylo..? Lylo!”

Kylo felt the cold toilet hit his head as he fell to the floor, his vision blackening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T/W
> 
> Slight blood and gore contents.
> 
> A massive thank you (fuck you) to Hannibal_X_Will, who found the most perfect song for this story:: Art of Dying - [Best I Can](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39NxFuvc3fg)  
> (It seriously fits with my whole story so, yea; this is very much Kylo singing to Lestradia - it broke my heart, it made me cry; recommended listening, especially for the middle segment of this chapter.)

As his consciousness slowly floated back to him, Kylo shifted about slightly. The soft fabric of what he recognised to be his bed sheets were under his fingers, and he shifted a little, clenching it tightly. The smooth threads of his silk duvet curled between his fingers and, slowly, he let his eyes open. There was someone stood in his door way, someone he didn’t recognise at all.

He sat upright, noticing that Lestradia was in his arms.

“Who the _fuck_ are you and what are you doing in my house?”

“Lylo!”

Lestradia jumped down from the Zabrak’s arms and rushed to the bed, clambering onto it to wrap her arms tightly around Kylo’s neck. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist and he held her tightly as he glared at the stranger in his doorway, whose hands were now in the air.

“Relax t’ere. That little ‘un in yer arms came rushing ta get help when yer collapsed.”

Kylo closed his eyes, letting the memories slowly come back to him.

The _picture_. The vomiting. The passing out.

“Thank you.”

Slowly, Kylo stood, making sure to keep his arms tightly around Lestradia.

“Now t’ere steady on. Don’t want ya t’go pivoting downwards.”

“I said _thank you_ ,” it was a snap on his breath and Kylo drew a harsh breath in. “Sorry, I... I’m sure Lestradia will come get you should I need help again.”

The stranger nodded. “Yer got a good lil girl t’ere.”

“Thank you.”

Kylo didn’t move until he heard the front door close and he relaxed a little more. “Lestradia...”

“You were on the floor and wouldn’t wake up! I gotted scared!”

Kylo closed his eyes and just stood where he was, holding her tightly. “Well, I’m alright. I just remembered something really, really horrible, alright?”

“You got dizzy?”

“Sort of.”

The young girl nodded and started sucking on her thumb again and Kylo finally moved. His legs felt too heavy, like his muscles had been replaced by lead as he rested, but he managed to get to the living room and set Lestradia down on the couch, despite her protests.

He made his way through to the bathroom, flushing the chain; god the smell almost made him retch once more – before he went back to the living room.

His head was pounding; a heavy, loud thump that Kylo was sure wasn’t his heart beat.

“Lylo...”

He moved across the room, picking up Lestradia’s old clothes, still lying where he had dropped them before he made his way to the kitchen, dropping them into the bin.

“Lylo!”

“Lestradia, my head hurts.”

He turned and picked her back up, closing his eyes as he leaned against the kitchen counter. The feeling of her hair tickling his neck as she settled against his chest was relaxing, Kylo found, and he sighed softly, moving to bury his face in the top of her head.

He heard the flicker of paper, and knew she was holding the photo in her hand. She probably hadn’t let go of it since she picked it up from the floor.

The picture of her family.

Tears started streaming down Kylo’s face and he didn’t try to stop them. He let his tears drop into her hair and he heard the faint _Lylo?_ that drifted from Lestradia’s lips.

“Lylo, does your head still hurts?”

He merely nodded before sniffing, standing up straight to force air into his lungs.

“You should drink some water. Daddy always said that water helps a sored head!”

Kylo gave a weak smile at her enthusiasm and sat her on the kitchen counter again, walking off to pour a glass of cold water. He sipped the liquid a few times before pressing the cool glass to the side of his head. The pounding in his right temple weakened ever so slightly.

“Lestradia, what time is it?”

“The big hand is on the 12 and the small hand is on the seven!”

Kylo groaned.

“Alright, I think it’s dinner time and then bed time.”

“But Lylo-”

“Lestradia!” It came out much sterner than Kylo intended and he immediately felt guilty, seeing her head drop from the corner of his eye. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say it like that.” He drunk some more water before he put the glass down and moved for a hug.

“It’s okayed.”

Kylo smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her before moving to make her an omelette.

His stomach lurched at the smell.

Kylo decided that no food would be the best bet.

Lestradia didn’t complain as Kylo helped her change – he had to smile as she insisted on wearing one of his too big shirts, and he carried her through to the spare bedroom.

He hovered in the doorway after he turned the light off, watching her with from the moonlight streaming in through the window.

He didn’t leave until he was sure she was asleep.

**

The village was dark, save for the glowing white of the full moon, casting everything in a murky shadow. Everyone was asleep in their beds, or parents were watching their precious children sleep.

They waited on the outskirts, they waited for the remainder of the lights and fires to be extinguished before they started walking through the flowers.

He pressed the button, and the soft _thrum_ sounded through the dark night. He was barely aware of a few flowers being cut in half as the red shot through the night, illuminating their way.

“No survivors.”

The Stormtroopers immediately set to work, and his General stayed by his side.

Kylo Ren took a step forward, and another.

The screams of the villagers started and a sick smile replaced his normally neutral expression under his mask. “I want the Resistance Leaders, Hux.”

The General didn’t move at first, and it took for Ren to turn his head. “Did I stutter?”

“No, Sir.” Hux moved off and Ren stood where he was, following the General dodge around a running child. Ren found he had to turn his head when the Stormtroopers caught up with her.

“Sir.”

Ren’s head turned back as he saw Hux in the doorway of a house. The worst of the village; of course.

He took strides across the ground, finding that there was blood pools already.

“You’re a fucking monster.”

Ren’s knee collided with the Leader’s jaw, sending him to the ground.

“Les, run! Bren, take care of your sister.”

Ren was vaguely aware of a woman trying to get through the backdoor and he jerked his head to Hux. The General immediately rushed off, blocking their exit.

The soft thud of a door closing filled Ren’s mind and he smirked. He gripped the man’s hair, dragging him to his knees before he closed his eyes for a second. Phantom hands took place of his own, forcing the man to be still, quiet, and to _look_.

The muffled protests of the man behind him merely made Ren taking quicker steps towards his wife.

A quick jerk of his arm and the woman collapsed, unseeing eyes staring at the wall.

A wall that was moving.

Quick as lightning, Ren spun around, his hand shooting out. The hidden door ripped open and another quick jerk of his right arm had the son collapsing, a gash through his throat.

“Papa!” The boy’s yell, or was it more a whine? Ren couldn’t tell – was gargled, the blood in his throat bubbling at the slit.

“This is what happens when you fight The First Order.”

Ren turned around, watching the man’s wide eyes fill with tears and hatred. Ren released his hold just long enough.

“Fuck you. The Resistance won’t give in. We will not be intimidated by you. We _will_ destroy you and everything you love.”

 _Silence_.

“My family are the leaders of the Resistance, my dear man.”

Ren’s arm moved through the air once more, almost as though he were in a ballet performance, and the man fell down dead.

Ren watched the boy take his last breath before he turned away, stepping over body after body.

“YOU’RE A MEAN OLD MAN AND NOBODY WIKES YOU!”

He immediately turned around, staring at a young girl. She could only be 3, and she was clinging to the man that Ren had just killed.

Tears were pouring down her cheeks, and the resemblance to the family was uncanny. Ren chuckled and took a few steps towards her. She didn’t flinch.

Ren liked that.

“I’m Lestradia la Grange and I will make you sowy!”

The First Order members were silent, all watching with wide eyes as Ren moved to kneel down in front of her.

“I trust that you will.”

He stood and turned, not caring that his cape might catch her face. He didn’t care that she screamed at him.

“Move out!”

**

Kylo woke up, a scream escaping his throat. He shot upright, panting hard, only to find himself on the couch of his own home, in his _normal_ clothes. The fire was burning low, casting shadows around the room and Kylo leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. His breath came in short pants as he stared at the offending picture on the coffee table.

Shakily, he stood, and made his way through to the spare bedroom.

Lestradia was sitting up, rubbing her sleepy eyes as she stared at him.

“Lylo?”

“I had another bad dream, don’t worry.”

“Lylo, you’re cwying again.”

“I got scared. I thought... I thought a really bad thing was happening again, but it’s not. I’m alright.”

She moved over and patted the side of the mattress, smiling with her gappy teeth. Kylo slowly moved across the room, sinking into the lumpy mattress, holding her tightly to his chest.

It took her mere seconds to fall asleep, head on his chest, listening to his still-pounding heart.

Silent tears leaked down his face and guilt wrapped around his stomach. He felt sick.

He shouldn’t be laying here, holding her to help her go back to sleep. He should be in jail for what he did to her family.

Kylo moved his head, staring at the sky outside of the window, the too-big moon – the moon that had probably watched him murder her family.

“Lestradia la Grange... If anyone deserves to make me sorry... it’s you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight me. Kill me. Make me suffer.
> 
> Just know, if you kill me, you can't get any more updates c;


	4. Chapter 4

Sleep wouldn't come at all for Kylo that night. It was a futile attempt, tossing and turning, sighing and huffing, tugging on his hair and kicking his mattress.  
  
No matter what he tried, he couldn’t bring his eyes to slowly close, and for that comforting blackness of exhaustion to take over his mind.

Every time his eye lids closed, all he could see were bouts of fire, gashes of blood, hear the screams and sobs of people who were watching their loved ones died; his eyes opened and he struggled to keep his breathing even so that he wouldn’t wake Lestradia up.

In the end, around 3am, he’d struggled out of the bed, tucking Lestradia up in the blankets before he went about house work. He changed his bed sheets, put a load of washing on, and bleached the bathroom toilet before giving the sink and tub a quick wipe down. He washed up the dirty crockery, gave the living room and kitchen a sweep, and rearranged the living room.

It was about 7am when Lestradia came pottering in, staring at the clean house before she clambered up into Kylo’s lap where he rested on the couch. “Lylo, did you sleep?”

“Not at all... I’m being haunted by a bad dream, is all. Don’t worry about me.”

Lestradia fell silent as she curled up in Kylo’s arms, snuggling into his chest. “Are we going to get me a new family today?”

Kylo closed his eyes, nodding slowly. He didn’t trust himself to talk.

“Do I have to go?”

“Yes.” Kylo’s voice was a strained whisper, and he had to cough a few times before he took a soft breath. He couldn’t look after her, it wasn’t _right_ for him to even be holding her right now.

The universe liked playing sick jokes like that, though, didn’t it? This was payback for everything he had done in The First Order, as Snoke’s _willing_ little slave.

Kylo had to set Lestradia on the couch next to him, shuddering as he stood up. Tears welled in his eyes as he stumbled through to the kitchen, leaning on the counter.

“ _Why_ do I have to go, Lylo?”

“Because I c-can’t look after you Lestradia!”   
_Because I killed your damn family and threatened you with my lightsaber for Christ’s sake, there’s probably a massive child protection law against that shit._

“Why?”

“I’m not equipped to be a parent.” Well, that wasn’t totally a lie. “Why don’t you go read? I’ve got some things I need to do.”

He watched her from the corner of his eye; she didn’t move for a moment, and Kylo was about to tell her to go again, before she turned, head bowed as she left the room. He felt guilty, he _hated_ himself, but this had to be done.

By the Force, how could he look after her? He’d done such unforgiveable things to her, to her family – heck, he was the _reason_ she had been living on this planet by herself, with no one to look after her.

Tears welled up and Kylo let them track down his face.

“By the Force... why couldn’t I have just been _normal_? Why couldn’t Snoke have found another willing child, why did it have to be _me_?”

He’d be at home, with his family; Lestradia would be at home, with her family. The universe wouldn’t have been torn apart.

Hell, he might have even met- **_stop_**.

But the heart break and pain was hitting him hard, making more tears squeeze from his ducts, falling down and making small puddles on the kitchen counter. He leant forward, pressing his head to the wall with a barely stifled sob.

_Pull yourself together. Break down later, after Lestradia, after work. Break down when you can afford the damn luxury of breaking down._

And so, Kylo forced himself together – it wasn’t the first time he’d had to do such a thing; yank all his broken bits back together and be strong. It more than likely wouldn’t be the last. But now, he knew, he had to keep busy.

Grabbing a bag, he headed through to the living room, slowly sinking to his knees in front of Lestradia. “Do you want to take some of these books with you?”

Lestradia looked up, her too-big eyes much too round. Kylo swore they were bluer than before, but they were watery, glassy – it made Kylo feel like he was staring into two tektites, rather than the eyes of a five year old girl.

“Are you _sure_ you have to give me away?”

Kylo gave a sad nod, licking his lips. “If things were different, don’t doubt for a second that I would take you in and look after you, be your family, maybe they are different somewhere else in another world but... right now, I’m sorry, I have to take you to the orphanage.”

Lestradia looked down at the book in her lap. It was too big for her to lift, but she was still immersed in it – Kylo realised she’d gotten a decent way through it in the two days she’d been there.

“Can I take some books?”

“Of course you can. Pick which ones you want and put them in here.” Kylo reached back and put the bag on the coffee table before he gently rubbed the top of her head. “I really am sorry.”  
_For more than you realise_.

“It’s okay, I understand! I think.”

Lestradia’s big beam shone back up at him and Kylo smiled weakly.

“Will you come visit me, Lylo?”

“Maybe, if I get a chance to with work.”  
_No. No, you don’t deserve to be around me, you precious little gem._

“Are you lying so I’ll feel better?”

“Not at all.” Kylo narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, wondering slightly if Lestradia could read the thoughts flitting through his head before he shook it, sighing softly. “I promise I’ll come see you.”  
_What’s another broken promise, huh, Ren? It’s not like you didn’t lie to- **enough**._

Guilt flashed through him again and Kylo had to get up and quickly walk out the room.

“Lylo?”

“Just getting dressed! You need to as well, Lestradia.”

There was the sound of dragging feet and then Lestradia was in the doorway, following after him... Kylo would have said less than willingly. Kylo quickly changed her shirt before giving his tongue a soft click. She looked up with her round eyes before sighing, hopping up to sit on the bed.

Kylo helped her change into a new pair of trousers before he hesitated. He headed to his wardrobe and tugged a shirt from the bottom – it would smell of him, not his fabric conditioner – and helped her tug it on.

Lestradia wrapped her arms tightly around Kylo’s neck and he stood up, holding her tightly to his chest. He felt her frail frame shaking and he had to force his own tears down. “Trust me, Lestradia; I’d be a terrible parent... its better you go, alright?”

The young girl nodded, and held onto Kylo tightly. He squeezed her before shifting to have her clamber around onto his back. Her head rested on top of his, and Kylo made sure to grab the book she had been reading and the bag with her clothes in. He slipped the book in the bag she packed full of them, noticing how he was almost out before he headed outside. He struggled to lock the door for a moment but then they were off.

Kylo could have sworn he heard Lestradia begging him not to send her away in his mind, but he shook it off, starting on the half an hour walk.

-xox-

Lestradia clung to Kylo’s shoulders as they stood outside the orphanage.

He could _feel_ the distaste in Lestradia’s mind as she looked at the other children playing... if slamming each other into walls and the floor could be called that.

It didn’t feel right, leaving Lestradia here. It didn’t make any sense to leave her where she would probably have a terrible life, be in and out of families until she was of legal age, before she struggled to make her way in the many worlds there were... but it had to be done.

“Please don’t make me go, Lylo.”

Tears welled up in his eyes as he struggled to get her down from his shoulders, wrapping his arms tightly around her. “Look at me, Lestradia.”

It took the little girl some time to lift her head, and Kylo had to force himself to stare straight into her tearful eyes.

“You need to go here. I can’t look after you as a parent, and this place will give you the best chance in life you’re going to get. Living on the streets of the markets won’t do anything for you, sweetheart. No, no, stay here, you’ll get an education, even if it is a basic one, and then you’ll get adopted by a wonderful family who are looking for a little girl like you, and then you’ll have an amazing life. Alright?”

Lestradia nodded but still threw her arms around Kylo’s neck, squeezing tightly. Kylo gave her one last squeeze before he slowly stood up, letting the Matron take her hand, leading her away.

“Lylo!”

Kylo forced himself to turn his back and start the trek home, ignoring Lestradia as she desperately called out for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo wasn’t sure if his legs were going to be able to carry him home.  
  
He’d pushed himself harder than he ever had before, ploughing fields, climbing trees to retrieve fruits for and he’d even walked a good few miles there and back to collect water for the small village he worked in.

He’d done anything to keep his mind busy, to keep it off his past that was so painfully coming back.

The village he had destroyed that night had been _his_ conscious choice; Snoke had nothing to do with it, other than to ask him what he wished to do. They were hiding Resistance leaders, people that could cause problems and Kylo had chosen to go in with Phasma’s troops and slaughter the village, slaughter everyone and anyone that resided there.  
  
It was a message to everyone in the cosmos – help the Resistance, and you will be considered an enemy.  
  
After that night, members of the Resistance were handed over the moment Stormtroopers moved into a village. People got rewards for handing them over; people didn’t hesitate to keep their families safe in return for others.

The First Order truly did bring the worst out in people.

Kylo had to force himself to walk faster, to stop thinking on the village, to stop thinking about Phasma and – _fuck_.

Tears slipped down his face as he gasped oxygen into his lungs, rushing the last few yards home.

He was nearly there, his key was in the door when, “Lylo?”

He turned his head to stare at the Zabrak outside his own home, children playing around his legs.

“It’s Kylo, actually.”

The man nodded for a moment before clearing his throat. “I am Iria.”

Kylo nodded a little and went to head back inside before the man cleared his throat again.

“How are ya and yer little girl doing?”

Kylo physically winced before he turned away, leaning in the doorway. “I’m... exhausted. Finished working for the day, looking forward to a hot bath and my bed.” He cleared his throat. “Lestradia wasn’t my little girl. I stopped her from getting whipped in the market and then brought her home so she had somewhere to sleep. I took her to the orphanage this morning.”

Iria nodded, looking down at his two sons.

“Dat’s a shame, shame dat is. She were crazy about ya, Kyle.”

“Kyl _o_.”

“Kylo, Kylo. Still, she woulda been a good addition to this ‘ere lil village.”

“She deserves a chance to find a family who will love her and can care for her.”

“And yer couldn’t?”

Kylo stared at Iria for a moment before clearing his throat. “If it’s all the same to you, I would really like to go inside and rest...”

“Of course, Kyle, course, course.”

Kylo went to correct him, again, but shook his head, opening the door and slipping inside.

The house seemed too empty, too cold, and too... _lonely_. Fat tears welled up in Kylo’s eyes and he couldn’t stop them from falling down his face as he sank into his couch. Leaning forward, he covered his face with his hand and let himself sob.

He let himself scream, ball his fists up and punch the couch around him.

For the first time since the First Order fell, he let his Force rip and curl around him. He could feel it, heavy in the air around him. It buzzed with electricity, like his old lightsaber; it felt demonic, evil, and Kylo could have sworn it was looking for a throat to wrap around.  
  
Instead, his coffee table flew across his room and slammed into the wall, shattering. The few shelves he had on his wall collapsed, the glass ornaments on them breaking. The photo of his family flew across the room and shattered on the ground.

He screamed again, twice, thrice, before the anger was gone and he collapsed against the back of the couch, sobbing.  
  
His Force returned to the soft bubble in between his stomach and chest, bubbling away softly, once more, a mere comforting presence.

Why had he done it? Why had he let Snoke twist his mind? Why hadn’t he gone to his uncle for help?

Slowly, his aching legs screaming as he stood, he moved across the room to pick the photo up. The glass slipped out of the frame, causing a small gash to appear over his Father’s chest.

Another tear slipped from his face as he clutched the frame to his chest.

Kylo wondered if his Mother might feel it, might feel every inch of pain and anger in him. Did she feel his regret? Did she know he wanted to repent?

Sobbing, he stumbled through to the hallway, slipping the photo back on its hook before he made his way through to his bedroom.

Collapsing on his bed, he sobbed himself to sleep.

-xox-

Kylo woke up to darkness surrounding his bed.

Groaning, he rolled over, rubbing his forehead. His eyes were gritty, head pounding and it reminded Kylo why he had stopped crying himself to sleep all those months ago.   
  
Kylo rolled onto his back, and swallow, staring at his ceiling.

The thought to do it was there again, and he paused.

He had no idea if his Mother was even alive; although he was sure she was... he would have felt her death, just as he had felt his Father’s. He lay still, considering it for a long time before he closed his eyes.

His conscience floated up to the ether above, and he felt numb. He soared through the expanse of stars, through the black holes and the meteors; he slid around ships and carriers, before he finally landed.

He slipped into his Mother’s thoughts, letting himself remain hidden in the back of her mind.

She was happy, he could feel that much. She was smiling, laughing as a... as a young child ran into her arms.

He soured, jealously wrapped around his gut and he wanted to scream, he wanted to lash out.

But then he heard a soft _Ben?!_ at the same time as there was a loud banging near his ears and then he was snapped back to his body.

Kylo opened his eyes and took a sharp breath, trying to breath, trying not to flip out, trying not to destroy his bedroom. He took a few breaths, before he snapped his eyes to the side, staring in the direction of the front door.

The sharp knocks came again and he got up, struggling to his feet – _I never changed, shit_ – and he stumbled through his small house to grip onto the front door.

Opening it, he stared at Iria on the other side of the door, worry on his face.

“Ah, Kyle, Kyle-”

“ _Kyl **o**_.”

“Kylo, Kylo... I heard loadsa smashing last night, I wanted t’check in on ya, make sure ya alright.”

“Yea yea, I’m fine, thanks I just... couldn’t find something.”

“Ya were screaming about that too?”

Kylo shot the alien a cold, hard glare before he looked away, flicking his eyes to the side to stare into his... _destroyed_ living room.

“Personal... issues.”

“Issues?”

“Poor impulse control; look, thank you for your concern but I’m really fine.”

Iria nodded a little and Kylo noticed that one of his sons – the smaller – was hiding behind his Father’s legs. The man lifted his hand from where it rested in his doorway and gave him a little wave.

It was returned with a squeal and a giggle and Iria looked down with a smile. “He’s been wondering about ya.”

“Maybe another time I can answer some of his questions. I have to work today, but thank you; thank you for checking in on me.”

The Zabrak nodded and disappeared, shooing his son back over to their door before Kylo shut his own.

Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck and walked into his living room, wincing at the state it was in.

Groaning, he sat down on the couch, and leant back, just staring at the mess. Reaching his hand out, he used his Force to roughly piece his coffee table back together before he coaxed it back to where it belonged in the centre of the room, before he looked around.

He started clearing the magazines away, setting them back on his table before grabbing the broom, clearing away the broken glass into the bin before he stopped, and stood staring at the picture. He’d need to get it reframed.

Kylo ran his finger ever so softly on the tear before he looked away.

Tears welled in his eyes once more – his Mother had gotten a new child, a new start. A new family.

Did she call him Ben too, or was that too painful?

He screamed in his mind, the noise echoing around his head before the tears started falling thick and fast once more.

Distraction. Distract himself, that’s what he needed to do.

He scrambled up from the couch and set about finishing cleaning his living room, going through paper that had flown everywhere.

He started shifting it into piles – throw out, file, do I need this? Look later – when something slid out from between the sheets. Kylo picked it up, only to find his breaths coming out shallowly.

Lestradia would be distraught without the picture of her family.

Without a second thought, he got up, wrapped his robes and hoods around him and all but flew out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo ran as fast as his legs would work, as quickly as his exhausted body would carry him. His lungs had started burning, shocked at the cold air that Kylo was dragging into his lungs in such a rush, working overtime to turn it into carbon dioxide, trying to get the oxygen pounding around his blood stream.

It wasn’t enough, and Kylo had to stop, had to lean over and rest his palms on his thighs, had to draw as much oxygen into his lungs as he could. He was nearly there, it was just around the corner, but he needed to make sure he was alright, that he could breathe before he went pounding around the corner and through the doors.

 _Just tell her you’re here to see her, just like you promised_ , he thought, starting to walk around the corner. _Just tell her that, and give her the photo and then you can leave and you don’t have to feel bad about anything. Then just go to work_.

Kylo nodded his head and walked up to the building, breathing heavily. _Just focus on giving her the picture and then you can go home- what the fuck?_

“I won’t go with them! Lylo is gonna visit me, I won’t go!”

Lestradia was fighting against someone’s hands, stomping her feet. Kylo noticed her small bag of possessions was being taken by a young woman, frowning. “Stop throwing tantrum.”

“NO!”

“Lestradia!?”

“Lylo!”

The young girl finally broke free from the hands that gripped her and she ran across the room, wrapping her arms around his legs. Being careful not to accidentally knee her in the face, Kylo knelt down, wrapping his arms tightly around her, rubbing her back. “Lestradia, what’s wrong?”

“They wanna take me away! But I told them! I told them you were going to come and visit me!”

Kylo winced at her words and looked up at the family that were in the process of adopting her. “Lestradia... I...” Kylo fell silent and, instead, fished the photo of her family out of his pocket, handing it to her. “I found this in my living room. Better keep that close, hm?”

“Oh, thank you! Thank you, Lylo.”

Kylo held her little body tightly to his chest and rocked her a little. “Better let you get on with going to your new family, huh?”

“What? No! Lylo you can’t leave you just got here!”

“I have to go to work, sweetheart, and you have a new family to go to.”

“I don’t want to go with them! I want to go with you.” Lestradia was pouting, her eyes full of tears. Kylo heard the snorts of derision from the family.

“You have to go with them, Lestradia.”

“NO!” She stomped her foot and Kylo frowned, glancing up at the family.

“If she’s zat against being adopted, ze ungrateful brat can stay here.”

Kylo felt a flare of protectiveness at the woman’s words, and he tightened his arms around Lestradia. He glared at the woman as she dropped Lestradia’s bag and he rocked her a little. The woman and, who Kylo assumed to be her husband, went back into the depths of the orphanage, looking for another child to adopt.

“Are you gonna adopt me, Lylo?”

“I can’t, Lestradia.”

The young girl whined and buried her face in his chest. Kylo swore he felt his heart break. The person who was watching Lestradia gave a frown and tilted her head. “Why can’t you take her in? She’s obviously smitten with you.”

“I don’t think I’m equipped to be a parent... I’m not... I’m not a good person.”  
_I’m a monster_.

“You’ve obviously made an impression on her already.”

Kylo looked down at the little girl in his arms and he sighed, closing his eyes.

-xox-

Lestradia squealed from on top of Kylo’s shoulders, clinging to him. Her legs swung either side of Kylo’s face and he grunted, making sure to keep hold of her.

“Remember, this is just a _taster_ , Lestradia. If this doesn’t work you go back.” _Again_.

“I know!”

Kylo smiled weakly and carefully hauled her off his shoulders, setting her down with her bag as he opened his door. Lestradia shot inside, only to stop and stare at the living room with wide eyes.

“What happened?!”

“Poor impulse control,” Kylo muttered it under his breath as he walked in, leaving the door open to let air flow through the house. Sighing softly, he collapsed into the couch. “I was clearing up when I found your picture.”

“Thank you for bringing it back to me.”

Lestradia smiled and clambered onto the couch, cuddling up to Kylo. Kylo held her tightly to him, rubbing her back with a hand as he closed his eyes, staring at the black of his eye lids.

Had his Mother known it was him? Did she think that the tug in her mind had been a trick of her imagination? Had he risked everything he had here, and everything she had there just for a momentary glimpse into her life?

“Lylo!”

Kylo opened his eyes to watch Lestradia. She was sitting up, pointing to the front door, and Kylo tilted his head back. Iria was in his doorway peering in.

“I left the door open for some air, just wanted to get a draft in here.”

“Jus’ checkin’, jus’ checkin’- oh hello there little one!”

“Hai!”

“That’s Iria.”

Lestradia jumped down from the couch and Kylo went with her, smiling weakly at Iria. She squealed, waving up at him before she nervously hid behind Kylo’s legs. Kylo saw Iria’s children and smiled, reaching down to pat her back.

“Why don’t you all go play?”

Iria smiled and mumbled to his children something that Kylo didn’t understand. He assumed it was in their own language.

After a few moments, Lestradia went running outside, laughing and Kylo stood aside. “Would you like to come in for a drink? Something to eat?”

“A drink sounds wonderful, a drink does.”

Kylo nodded and smiled, heading into the kitchen. He checked out the window to make sure he could see Lestradia and Iria’s children, before he started boiling water.

“You got her then?”

“Yea... I went to give her a photo of her family and she was refusing to be adopted and then... I didn’t have much choice but to bring her home, really. It’s just a trial, to see how I do with being a Father. I’ve... I’ve never had any experience in it before.”

_If anything, I have experience in the **exact** opposite._

“Hey, ya think I had any experience when my elder were born? No, yer learn and yer learn quickly.”

Kylo nodded and began steeping a wislix twig in the boiling water.

“I’m just scared I’m going to do something wrong.”

“Every parent is,” Iria accepted the cup of tea with a nod of his head. “Yer know what the best thing ya can do is?”

Kylo shook his head, frowning a little.

“Be there. Be a Father, a brother, a friend, a Mother, a sister, a grandparent, whatever she needs ya to be. Be that person she needs in the moment and yer doing a grand ol’ job. She loves you already.”

Kylo leaned on the side, watching out the window with a smile.

“Yea... that she does, I’m pretty sure.”

“Just be there.”

Kylo nodded and sipped his tea, smiling softly as he watched his little girl play, laughing and screaming as she did. She definitely fit in with ease; Iria’s children seemed to love her.  
  
“Children confuse me. I don’t get the attraction of running around, hitting each other and making each other _it_.”  
  
“Justa bit o’fun for them all, justa bit o’fun. It wears my two right out, they get their full twelve hours o’sleep. Full twelve hours.”  
  
Kylo nodded a little bit and sniffed, taking a sip of his tea.  
  
“If Lestradia ever wanna, feel free to let her stay over. Or if yer got work and ya can’t look after her, I’ll be happy t’keep her at mine overnight.”  
  
Kylo turned to watch Iria with a frown, clearing his throat. “You’d do that?”  
  
“Course! Every parent needs help with summit.”  
  
“Thank you, that’s... that’s really helpful.”  
  
Kylo smiled softly at Iria, before turning back to stare at Lestradia outside, squealing at the top of her lungs as her hair flowed behind her as she ran.  
  
Kylo took another sip of tea, relaxing. Maybe Iria was right.  
  
Maybe she was the perfect addition to the little village.

**Author's Note:**

> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
